


Dream the Babysitter

by AceOwls_12



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Agender Technoblade, Aro Ace Technoblade, Based on @goldenoceana 's AU (TikTok), Callahan and Alyssa are in a QPP, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a babysitter, F/F, F/M, Foolish & Dream & Drista & Michelle & DreamXD & Girl Dream are siblings, Gen, Genderfluid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, He/They/It pronouns for Technoblade, Lesbian TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Michael is adopted later on, Modern AU, Multi, Multiple pronouns for Dream, Neurodivergent Dream, Neurodiversity, No romantic relationships for Tommy & Ranboo & Tubbo & Purpled & Drista & Lani & Skepina & Fundy, Non-Binary Ranboo, Other, Pangender Dream, Pansexual Dream, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Puffy and Niki are married, Ranboo and Tubbo are in a QPR, Ranboo uses He/They/Void pronouns, Sam and Ponk are George's parents, Skeppy and Alyssa are siblings, Tommy is Dream's wingman, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream is not evil, queer platonic relationship, schlatt and puffy are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOwls_12/pseuds/AceOwls_12
Summary: To earn extra money while at college, Dream decides to take up a job babysitting his mom's friend's kid, along with his cousins and two younger sisters, but he gets a little more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Sapnap & Karl Jacobs, Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Dream the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not AT ALL shipping the actual people, just the characters. Also, I'm not at all trying to assume sexuality, gender, or pronouns, these are simply headcanons for the story. Now that that's said, enjoy!

"What."

"I said, 'Auntie Puffy's son is coming over to watch you, Tubbo, Lani, Drista, and Michelle while me and her go out for coffee and to people watch'. C'mon now Tommy, do you need new ears, mate?" Phil answered his son with a light chuckle as the blonde child in question groaned over-dramatically and fell off his chair in the process. "Phil, I'm 16, I don't need a FUCKING babysitter, man! And even if I DID, can't you get Wilbur or Techno to do it?!"

To this, Wilbur hummed from where he was stood in the kitchen with his twin brother, who was redoing the messy braid that had gotten undone in the late afternoon. "Toms, as much as I'd love to listen to you rant about women on a Tuesday evening, me and Tech-" "-don't call me that." "-..me and TECHNO-" "watch it." "-noted. We're both in college, and Sally is pregnant now!" To the sudden news, Phil choked on his coffee he was drinking--no one dare question why he was downing a cup of coffee at 6 in the afternoon--and looked at his son with wide eyes, as did the younger two boys, Techno doing a double take as he let out a surprised "hEH?!", Tommy yelling.

"I'M GONNA BE A FUCKING UNCLE, POGCHAMP! WOOO!"  
  
Techno seemed to be the more reasonable one in the room, and so they just raised an eyebrow at Wilbur, curious. "Wait, since when?! I mean, I know you and Sally have been trying but I didn't expect this so soon. Do you know the sex yet?" "Ha, sex-" "Silence Tomathy." This caused the family to erupt in laughter before Wilbur just smiled. "Yeah, we've known for a good couple months, I just kept on forgetting to say anything, honestly! We're having a girl, still working on names." "POG! POGCHAMP FOR SMALL WOMEN!" "...This is why Dad wants you to have a babysitter. "

"FUCK OFF WILBY!" "...Did you just-"  
  
However, before Wilbur could even finish that thought, the doorbell to the house rang, prompting Phil to hum, saying he would get it, and going over to it, opening it and smiling upon seeing two of his son's three best friends, along with Lani, Puffy, and a young man who resembled Puffy surprisingly well, aside from the hair, of course. He was a tall, lanky looking young man who didn't look like he could be any older than 21, 23 at the most, though probably younger than that, honestly. He, for some odd reason, wore a face mask over his nose and mouth, the mask being white bearing a smiling face of two dots and a curved line, but for the most part, he looked friendly and not like he would murder children, which was the best babysitter qualifications in Philza Minecraft's eyes.

Phil smiled, a hearty laugh leaving him as he brought a hand up to smooth out his hair and to readjust his bucket hat, looking at the kind woman known as Puffy to those around her. "Puffy! You made it, mate! This must be... Foolish..?" He said questionably.

Puffy and Phil were known around the block and to the local High School's PTA as being "adoption clusters", as it was dubbed, because of their kind nature and willingness to take care of any kid who needed it, which was honestly just being a good parent and adult, but unfortunately, that was a foreign concept to most PTA parents.

Nonetheless, Puffy was a mother of now six children; Foolish, Xavier Dylan (nicknamed 'XD'), Dream, Gabriella Diane (nicknamed 'GD'), Drista, and Michelle, along with her wife, Niki, who was a very nice woman in the span of time that Phil had talked to her, though it hadn't been for long due to her busy schedule as a florist.

"Uh... Dream." The young man, now known as Dream, spoke, his voice slightly anxious as he fidgeted with his bracelet, biting his lip nervously as he held his hand out in front of Phil, probably as a respectful greeting to the elder, which Phil gladly accepted. "Oh, well, my apologies, mate! Okay, well, we best be off! Techno and Wil are inside but will probably be in their rooms doing work so if anything goes REALLY wrong, just knock on their doors, uh.. Tommy's quite loud, so don't be alarmed if he just starts screaming, just.. don't set the house on fire, PLEASE." Dream forced out a chuckle at this and just shook their head. "I'll try my best. Now.. just- go have fun. Bye Mom." It didn't take long after that for Puffy and Phil to head out the door, and Dream sighed as he let Drista, Tubbo, Lani, and Michelle inside the house, locking the door behind him.

"....What do those colors mean?"


	2. Tubbo the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Dream teach Tommy about neopronouns

"Colors?"

Dream questioned with a raised eyebrow, taking off the face mask he was wearing and setting it on the small glass table that sat near the entrance of the home, watching as his sisters moved to sit on the floor together, as they often did. Though Drista herself would never openly admit it, she was a really big softie to her little sister, and cared about her deeply, more than the little toddler on the floor would ever know. 

Dream set down his backpack to the side, looking at Tommy, who was now sitting on the recliner as Tubbo and Lani were watching the tall man intendly, curious themselves about the colors on his wrist. "You're... talking about my wrist band, right?" He asked, anxiety slightly rising as the question stood in the air, unanswered with the three children staring at him with a bit of fascination, but mainly curiosity, in each of their pairs of eyes. 

"You guys know what LGBT means, right?"

"Yeah, we're not fucking stupid, green boy." Tommy said this rather bluntly, but Dream didn't seem to be too offended by the boy's use of swear words towards him, as he was quite used to arguing because of his siblings, and just playfully rolled his eyes as Michelle babbled to herself, Drista shifting to hold her on her lap.

"They're the pansexual colors. I'm pan." "So you like fucking cooking shit?" Lani slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble up inside of her throat, taken aback by her older brother's sudden words. "TUBBO! THAT'S NOT WHAT IT MEANS, YOU DUMBIE!" "I didn't know that!" "You're literally Non-Binary, how do you not know what it means?!" "You're non-binary?" The room suddenly froze, becoming tense as the young girl seemed to realize her mistake. "Oh- Tubbo, I'm sorry, I didn't-" "Lans, it's fine, I don't mind it."

The taller of the children suddenly grew a bit serious, turning to look at his best friend and seeming a bit surprised, but not looking at all upset or mad with him, just looking curious. "That's like- not a man or a woman, right, big ma- ..person?" Tubbo smiled, relieved; it wasn't that he didn't think that Tommy would be accepting, it was honestly just a shock to them whenever his identity was respected due to the nature of the world. "Big man's still fine with me, and yeah." "Okay uh... pronouns?" "He/Him, They/Them, and Bee/Bees." Tommy took a step back, now a bit confused. "Sorry big man, but.. bees? What? What are you on about?"

Tubbo's smile faltered a bit before they realized how little Tommy actually knew about the LGBT. Yeah, he had a basic understanding of the community, but his knowing of gender identity and pronouns was limited to just the classic three that everybody knew, which meant he knew absolutely nothing about neopronouns.

"So... pronouns can kinda.. be whatever you want, they're custom...custom..." "Customizable." "Customizable! Thanks, Lani. Anyway, they're like... whatever makes you feel comfortable. As long as they're not intentionally disrespectful or mocking people or a culture or a community or a cause or anything, it's whatever you want them to be, really." Dream's eyes widened a bit, being more than a little impressed with how knowledgeable Tubbo was on the subject, though, with them being on the non-binary spectrum, it really wasn't THAT surprising. "Uh, yeah.. I'm.. pangender, myself.."

It felt weird to hear out loud: 'I'm pangender myself'. They had been considering the possibility of identifying with more than just a guy for quite a while, years in fact, but the only people who knew were her family and best friend, Sapnap, along with Sapnap's boyfriends, Karl and Quackity, who everyone just called 'Q' for short a lot of the time. They were still comfortable with 'Dream', but just liked the idea of using any and all pronouns, along with just liking any and all genders, though to him, it didn't really matter.

Drista's head perked up at that and she locked eyes with her sibling. "I thought you didn't wanna tell anybody yet." "I didn't, but- here we are." He let out a slight chuckle as Michelle slapped her little hands together.

"Yay!" "Michelle do you even know what Dream said?" "...Yay!" "Okay-"


End file.
